Friendly Encounters
by PirateTrickster
Summary: Alice is a girl in collage, who starts having fantasies about her roommate and friend Kim. When things lead to a sexual encounter the girls secretly began a relationship. However things take a surprising turn when her boyfriend of three years Justin finds out about it.


Alice could feel the heat coming from Kim's body as it laid against hers. Their sweaty bodies entwined with one another. Alice tossed her head back as the brunette slid down her body placing sweet butterfly kisses down her chest. She inhaled sharply, a soft moan passed through her lips without even realizing it as Kim's tongue brushed against her harden nipples. The girls soft lips closed around each nipple, sucking, licking even nibbling. This action sent Alice into a frenzy. Licking her lips Alice grabbed a handful of Kim's brown curls and pulled her into an eager kiss. Kim responded by grabbing a handful of Alice's breast, giving a light squeeze causing Alice to gasp. Quickly the blonde bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep quiet. The sensation she felt was like an electrical charge, tingling her very senses. Kim smirked with joy as she saw the expression on her friends face. "You like that don't you? I wonder what else you might like?" The brunette grabbed the blondes wrists and pinned them to the mattress.

Alice tried to find her voice, but Kim didn't allow her enough time to gather a single thought. In truth Alice didn't quite know what to think. After all this was her first encounter with a woman. The blondes thoughts faded as she brunette ran her fingers down the sides of Alice naked frame. The blonde shuttered with delight. Kim roamed her hands over Alice's naked body, leaving no place unexplored, untouched. Giving attention to every sensual spot. The brunette had plenty of time to torment her friend with pleasure. Kim had wanted to this from the moment she met Alice. Leaning forward the brunette began leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses down the blondes body. Kim drew her friends leg upwards, forcefully pulling the girl towards the edge of the bed. But suddenly the brunette stopped. Lifting her head from the mattress Alice whimpered. "Don't stop..." had she really just said that? Kim smirked. "Not on your life." The brunette replied and implanted butterfly like kisses along the blondes inner thighs.

Alice sat up gazing around the room for a moment. Her heart was beating rapidly, her breathes shallow from excitement. There was a wetness between her thighs that could only be explained by her arousal. Licking her lips, Alice ran a hand through her blonde locks of hair as she laid back down in the bed trying to calm down. At least that was the idea. But it wasn't going to be easy since she was beyond aroused by the dream she just experienced. Alice could still feel her body trembling with ecstasy, with want, need and desire. Oh how she needed to feel that sweet relief. To ease the tension she was feeling in her body. Yet the guilt that then followed the action wasn't nearly enough to stop her.

However, after a few minutes of sweet torture Alice slid her right hand down the front of her stomach slowly, imagining it was Justin's hand and not her own. But paused when images of the dream returned. Justin should have been in her dreams. Not her best friend Kim. Biting her bottom lip Alice groaned. She needed to tackle one issue at a time. Closing her eyes she allowed her hand to continue on it's path. Nearly having to fight back a moan the second her fingers grazed the throbbing nub between her naughty lips. Alice slowly moved her fingers in a circle motion rather slowly. She enjoyed teasing herself. What person didn't? Oh how she need this. How she wanted it. That sweet release. God, she needed this so badly.

Oh, God it felt good. Alice tired fighting back a hard moan as she slipped two fingers inside herself. Her body shivered in response to her touch. Was it possible to get any wetter? The thought of it sent Alice into a raging bliss unlike anything Justin had made her feel. Alice's back arched, no longer was she able to fight back her moans. Trailing her left hand over her stomach and up her chest, peeling away the night shirt she gave her sensitive nipples a little attention. Alice thoughts faded into blissful actions. Her right hand was soaked in her own juices and still wasn't satisfied.


End file.
